


A Source Of Great Strength

by DoctorV



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorV/pseuds/DoctorV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dave has just met Jade Harley live and in person for the first time, and she will <i>not. Shut. UP.</i>"<br/>Meeting face-to-face is a whole different experience than chatting online, as Dave and Jade find out in the Land of Heat and Clockwork. (Written for a kinkmeme prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Source Of Great Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



Dave has just met Jade Harley live and in person for the first time, and she will _not. Shut. UP._

When they're talking on Pesterchum he can usually get a word in turnways, but this is different. This is the real deal, the full, living color, 3-D Jade Harley experience.

 **turntechGodhead [TG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG]**

 **  
TG: yo jade  
TG: harley  
TG: jegus jade shut up for a second  
TG: i cant hear myself think here   
**

Jade abruptly stops talking as she notices Pesterchum pinging at her, a tiny light flashing within the lenses of her glasses. Confusion sweeps over her face as she sees who is pestering her.

 **  
GG: dave???   
TG: yo   
GG: um......  
GG: when are you talking to me from??   
TG: youre lookin at it   
GG: what???   
TG: that cool dude you see before you  
TG: with his phone out  
TG: tapping out righteous beats doubletime on that little keypad  
TG: thats the dave youre talking to   
GG: bluh? :/   
**

"Dave?" she asks out loud, reaching up to lower her glasses so she can see him without Pesterchum in the way. His phone in one hand, Dave waves at her with the other. It's a brief wave, the kind of wave that doesn't give a shit but apparently needs to be there because you're not going to figure things out without it leading you along, helping you cross the street like it's a boy scout after a merit badge and you're a little old lady out on her way to the grocery store to buy a clue.

She giggles and waves back, but in a completely uncool and more flaily manner. "Okay sorryyy? I guess I was kind of talking a mile a minute there, I'm just so _excited_ to finally _meet_ you!"

Dave shrugs an "ain't no thing" shrug and she giggles again. "Wow, you're _way_ quieter in person than I was expecting!"

 **  
TG: yeah well you talk faster than i can spin ill beats  
TG: gettin your chatter on like a big game hunter trying to kill off the last silence beast  
TG: making that fucker all extinct   
**

Jade's mouth quirks in confusion, adjusting her glasses so she can look from Dave to Pesterchum and back again. "Dave, what--?"

Cutting her off with a raised hand, Dave starts to turn away and motions for her to follow. Jade follows, giving a huff that's still confused and would be veering off into annoyed if she weren't still so excited to finally be meeting one of her closest friends in person. Casually, Dave stabs an imp as they walk along, just as casually collecting the grist that appears when it pops out of existence like a balloon.

They walk along for a while, Dave inscrutable and Jade cheerfully chattering away about anything that crosses her mind. She comments on his Land and how different it is from her own. She remarks on how cute his consorts are, giggling at their brainless nakking. She catches him up on human and troll gossip he hasn't been paying attention to what with being busy making sure Egderp doesn't get himself killed again doing something stupid. And throughout it all, Dave remains silent except for the occasional Pesterchum aside.

So when they reach their destination and Dave suddenly sighs, Jade jumps in surprise and turns to stare at him. He returns the stare and raises an eyebrow.

 **  
TG: what?   
**

"That's the first sound you've made since we met!" Jade blurts out, looking amazed.

 **  
TG: thats crazy talk jade  
TG: pretty sure i remember clearing my throat  
TG: right after you got here   
**

Jade huffs and frowns at him. "No you didn't! And why do you keep talking on _Pesterchum_? What, am I not cool enough to hear your voice?"

 **  
TG: heh  
TG: no ones that cool  
TG: not even me   
**

Confusion takes over Jade's features again and Dave tilts his head a little, one corner of his mouth twitching up wryly. "What?"

 **  
TG: bro figured it was the meteor   
**

Eyes darting between Dave and her glasses again, Jade asked, "The meteor what?"

 **  
TG: fucked up my vocal cords  
TG: course knowing what we know now  
TG: couldve just been egbert hitting a button wrong  
TG: sneezed on my jello mold  
TG: picked up the bro slime from a day when he'd thrown his voice out starting sick fires  
TG: ectobiology man  
TG: how does it even fucking work   
**

"Dave, what are you saying?" Jade asks quietly, subdued. Dave's mouth twitches up just a fraction more.

 **  
TG: not a goddamn thing harley  
TG: never have  
TG: never will  
TG: cmon we got shit to do   
**

They proceed in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was:  
>  _I was just struck by how interesting it would be if all the kids met up and Dave was mute. Like, all of his swagger and metaphors and shit are only things he can do in text, because he can't speak. It would lend a nice dimension to the reason he adores creating music and photography so much, like that's how he expresses himself in the real world._
> 
> Title is from a quote by Lao Tzu: "Silence is a source of great strength."
> 
> A sequel may happen at some point where the mute boy and the blind girl meet. I very much want this, so we shall see.


End file.
